


A New History

by LavenderTownsGhost



Category: Mianite - Fandom, the realm of mianite
Genre: Gen, season one only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderTownsGhost/pseuds/LavenderTownsGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many stories have been told about the history of this realm. This is one of those tales.<br/>(The final remade version of my older Mianite histories)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New History

There are many realms in existence, and in these realms, many gods. Some are young, and some are older than the stars. The oldest are called Titans. Few of these Titans persist, and the the oldest of them is called Nite. Nite was lonely, and decided to create gods to look after. First she created Ianite, who was almost her spitting image. Then she created Mianite, who differed somewhat. Finally she created Dianite, and despite his red skin setting him apart, his siblings thought nothing of it.  
Nite wanted to raise the gods and show them the wonders of her realm, and possibly others. However, a being known as the Shadows didn't want new gods to be created. The Shadows were once a Titan like Nite, but millennium of self-isolation and hatred had turned them into a monster. They wanted to extinguish the light from every realm they could reach, and new gods would just oppose them.   
Nite knew the Shadows wanted her children dead, so she came up with a plan. She erased their memories, leaving them with only their names. She locked away their powers, and left them in separate towns across the planet she ruled over. They gods would grow up as mortals, without knowledge of their mother or their powers.  
Dianite grew up in a desert village called Diecren. He became close friends with another child named Charis, and the two enjoyed pulling pranks on the other members of the village.   
Ianite lived on an island town called Ianarea, well known for its seafaring people. She became friends with two kids her age, nicknamed Capsize and Redbeard.   
Mianite was the only sibling to grow up as a god. The city he was in, Miantus, was full of scholars who recognized the child's potential.   
The gods continued to grow and mature. Dianite thrived in the warrior-centric society of Diecren, while Ianite enjoyed a peaceful life in Ianarea. Mianite continued to unlock his powers and rule as a god, while also not letting the attention go to his head.  
Nite returned 15 years after she had left the siblings. She had evaded the Shadows, and led them away from her children. Mianite was happy to go with his mother and continue learning how to be a god, but his siblings weren't so eager. Even with their powers and memories of before, Ianite and Dianite didn't want to leave behind the friends they had made. Nite finally agreed to let them visit their friends every now and then, and tied Charis' life to Dianite, and Capsize and Redbeard's to Ianite. That way the humans would survive as long as their godly friends were alive and healthy.  
Things were fine for a good while, but then the unexpected happened. Despite Nite's best efforts, the Shadows found them again. Nite had been weakened, and the gods took it upon themselves to create armies to combat the Shadows. Ianite had legions of the End ready to fight, and Mianite and an army of Overworld mobs. Dianite had an army of Nether beasts, lead by a being he created, Furia. It took all the gods and their armies fighting alongside Nite to defeat the Shadow. When the battle had ended, Nite was nowhere to be found. The gods were saddened by the loss of heir mother, but they were old enough to care for themselves now, and ruled over the realm in her place.  
Not long after the Shadow's defeat and Nite vanishing, Dianite started to act strangely. He had always been an impulsive prankster, disobeying rules left and right, but it had always been for the sake of fun. Now he was getting malicious, ignoring when others told him to stop. Soon the pranks began to be mean spirited, and eventually weren't even pranks, just outbursts of violence and destruction. Mianite and Ianite grew increasingly worried about their brother, especially since rumors were stirring about the Shadows, saying that they were not completely gone. Ianite and Mianite desperately tried to talk sense into their brother, but he refused to talk to them.   
They discovered to late that the Shadows had been influencing Dianite, and before they could act Ianite was captured. Mianite knew he couldn't defeat both the Shadows and Dianite, so he never let on that he knew about the Shadows, and unleashed his rage on Dianite. Dianite was banished to the Nether, where he schemed in isolation. Mianite didn't know how much of Dianite's actions were his own, but he couldn't risk further harm to their sister.  
Many heroes attempted to rescue Ianite from her prison, but none were successful. Only a group made of followers from all three gods could rescue the Lady. One day, a group like that finally assembled.   
Jeriicho and FireFoxx were devout followers of Mianite, but their friend Syndicate followed Dianite. CaptainSparklez chose Ianite, despite her limited influence. They faced many hardships, lost close friends, and made tough choices, but they prevailed. This group of four defied the odds, and rescued Ianite, but killed Dianite in the process.   
Now they are in another world, saving the gods of that realm. One day they may return, but until then Ianite and Mianite rule this world, attempting to re-balance the realm after Dianite's death. Perhaps the only way to truly be balanced it to bring him back, but for now they worry about the Shadows, praying that they won't follow the heroes to their new world.

**Author's Note:**

> So i finally remade the history, and this is the version I like the best, so i probably wont make another one. Unless we learn more about the S1 universe of course. A video narration of this one will happen at some point.


End file.
